


Jealous Callum

by Eastenderssfan



Category: EastEnders (TV)
Genre: Alcohol, Ben Mitchell - Freeform, Callum Highway, Fluff, Jealous, Jealousy, Kheerat panesar - Freeform, Kissing, M/M, ballum - Freeform, ben x callum, drunk, kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:40:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29824380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eastenderssfan/pseuds/Eastenderssfan
Summary: Callum is jealous over how much time Ben is spending with kheerat
Relationships: Callum "Halfway" Highway/Ben Mitchell
Kudos: 42





	Jealous Callum

Ben has been working with kheerat for quite a few weeks now since the first deal they did together went south at first but ended up having a good outcome they had both agreed to start properly working together.

This meant a lot of days/nights Ben would find himself in kheerats call centre discussing the jobs they have on and the future jobs they plan to do, kheerat had told vinny he didn’t want him involved so it was just Ben and kheerat who were working together.

Ben didn’t think anything of it, yeah he came home late some nights because him and kheerat would end up having a few drinks together but it was all mostly business with the odd friendly casual chats.

this particular night they’d had one too many and before they knew it 1am was on the clock, whoops Ben hadn’t made it home to read Lexi her bedtime story he’d been doing it later than her normal bedtime a few nights so she would wait up for him he knows it would of been a hassle to get her to sleep without him but he’ll deal with Lola in the morning.

They both said their goodbyes and made their ways back to their houses, Ben entered the back way to the house seeing it was all in darkness. He grabbed some water, downing most of it before he headed up the stairs, opening the room door as quietly as he could thinking Callum would be asleep but the second he popped his head in Callums eyes were wide open staring at him “sorry babe I’m a bit late” he whispered before shutting the door behind him “a bit late? Its past 1am Ben” Callum snapped back. 

Ben began to undress himself clumsily leaning against the wall to keep him up maybe he was a bit more tipsy than he thought. “Are you drunk Ben?!” Callum sat up now staring him down.

“No no s’dont be silly” Ben said waving his hands around “well you’re slurring your speech can’t keep yourself up properly and your voice sounds drunk so I wouldn’t be lying if I was you” Callum was furious now.

Ben was still in a hazey tipsy state not aware of just how angry Callum was, he made his way to the bed in just his boxers flopping into it sighing. Callum was still sat up in the bed, Ben turned to him lifting himself up pressing kisses to the back of his shoulder “mmm ive missed you” he whispers inbetween kisses. “You sure about that?” Callum replies harshly. Ben begins to move his kisses up to the back of Callums neck “yes s’course I have, lay down babe”.

“No ben I’m sick of you being out all hours with fucking kheerat panesar coming home drunk in the middle of the night” Callum is near enough shouting now, it snaps Ben right out of his haze pulling back off his neck “wait what babe? What’s up?” Ben sounds genuinely confused so Callum knows he needs to explain if he wants to communicate properly. “I don’t like you being with him all the time Ben, drinking and whatever else you get up to” Callum says rubbing his chin. “Wait you’re jealous?” Ben smirks at him. “No im not jealous Ben I just don’t see why you need to spend so much time with a ‘business partner’”, “well exactly cal he’s a business partner I have to spend time with him, you’ve never been bothered before with the other blokes I’ve worked with” “yeah well the other blokes are all old and ugly aren’t they” “oh my god you are jealous” Ben is chuckling now.

“Don’t do that Ben don’t laugh at me” Callum is furious now, “I’m sorry I’m not laughing at you I just didn’t think you would be jealous over kheerat cal” “can you blame me? You’re coming in here at 1am drunk with a smile on your face after being with him”. “Cal, we had a few drinks after some business I came in here with a smile on my face because I was excited to see you I’d missed you” he takes hold of Callums hand he knows he needs the reassurance now no more joking Callums serious.

Callum just looks down not replying to Ben “listen cal no matter who I work with or who I go for a drink with my heart belongs to you, you’re the only man I want that’s why I asked you to marry me I plan on spending the rest of my life with you” Ben reassures him. It seems to settle Callum he sighs turning to Ben with a faint smile “come on let’s have a cuddle I have missed you” Ben says softly.

Callum lays himself back down, Ben resting his head on his chest drawing shapes on his stomach with his fingers, they lay in silence for a few minutes enjoying the closeness and heat from eachother.

But Ben can’t help it he needs to get it out “so kheerat panesar your type is he?” “W- what?” Callum blurts out. “Well you said the other blokes I work with are ugly, so you obviously think kheerats good looking”. Callum can feel the smirk on Bens face on his chest. “No shut up” Callums voice breaks. “It’s okay cal you fancy him you’re allowed to fancy other people just as long as you fancy me more” Callum pinches the back of bens neck playfully “I don’t fancy him” he commands. “Well makes sense doesn’t it you’re actually jealous I’m getting time with him and you’re not” Ben chuckles. “Shut up Ben it’s not like that” Callum begins to sound sad. “I’m only messing round babe I know you only want me cmon don’t go getting annoyed with me now” Ben adjusts himself to look up at Callum. Bringing his head up to kiss him they both open their mouths sighing and moaning into the kiss, conversation officially over.


End file.
